KOKORO
by MisaBroflovskiKagamine
Summary: ¿Que es lo que nos hace humanos? El corazon pero ¿Un robot sera capaz de obtener uno propio? Ocurrira un milagro. Epilogo y fianl.
1. KOKORO

Cancion: Kokoro

Interprete: Rin Kagamine

* * *

El niño robot pelirojo con ojos verdes estaba en un laboratorio, tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos, abre los ojos - le djio la voz de un hombre.

El robot abrio sus ojos.

-Buenos dias - saludo el hombre.

-Muy buenos dias - correspondio el robot.

-¿Sabes quien soy? - pregunto el hombre.

-Mi creador.

-¿Notas alguna falla en tu sistema? - pregunto el hombre.

-Ninguna - respondio.

-Entonces dime... tu nombre...

**KOKORO/CORAZON.**

El pelirojo robot brio los ojos en el laboratorio dinde fue creado.

**Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta roboto /Soy un robot creado por un solotario cientifico.**

**Dekibae o iunara Kiseki/Soy el resultado de un milagro.  
**

-Hola, soy tu creador - dijo el cientifico, pelinegro con ojos azules.

-Hola - respondio el robot inespresivo.

-Eres mi creacion 0.3 pero tu nombre es Kyle - dijo el cientifico con dulce voz.

El cientifico tomo la mano de Kyle y la puso en su pecho para que sintiera el latir de su corazon.

-Esta cosa que late es el corazon - dijo Kyle cientificamente.

-Escucha, hay algo que no pude fabricar el programa corazon - el cientifico respondio la duda - ¿Sabes para que es el corazon?

-Es un organo vital del ser humano que se encarga de bombear la sangre al cuerpo - respondio sin sentimeinto.

-Si pero es mas que eso - agrego el cientifico.

El puso la mano de Kyle en el pecho del mismo pero no sintio nada.

**Dakdo mada tarinai/Pero aun no estoy completaya que  
**

** Hitotsu dake dekanai/hay algo que no se puede fabricar**

**Soreha kokoro to iu puroguramu/Se trata de un programa llamado corazon.  
**

Kyle suspiro suavemente y bajo la mirada.

Despues de eso, el cientifico y Kyle pasaron juntos el resto de su vida hasta que el cientifico poco a poco envejecio. El trato a Kyle con mucho cariño pero sabia que nunca hiba ser correspondido pero parecia no importarle y Kyle no entendia nada de su afecto.

_Muchos sientos de años despues..._

El cientifico abandono la vida, dejando solo el laboratorio y a Kyle. Aquel lugar donde vivian juntos estaba destruido en su totalidad. El cariño del sientifico le hicieron desear el llamado corazon para saber que se sentia tenerlo.

**iku hyaku toshiga sugi/Han pasado unos sientos de años**

**Hitori de nokosareta/Y yo fui abandonado  
**

**Kiseki no robotto ha negau/El robot del milagro tiene un deseo  
**

Kyle recordo los momentos que paso junto al cientifico tambien como envejecio dia a dia en la computadora pero queria saber mas de su persona.

-¿Quien era el? - se pregunto.

Kyle recordo que el cientifico mensiono algo sobre un programa llamado CORAZON, el no soporto mas y supo que era el momento de usarlo.

-¿Co-ra-zon? - deletreo - ¿Que es el corazon? mas que un organo vital que bombea sangre.

Se paso frente a una computadora y recordo que el cientifico siempre lo abrazaba y le decia cosas como "Te quiero" pero para el solo eran palabras.

-Quiero saber quien era el.

**Shiritai ano hito ga/Quiero saber lo que ese hombre**

******inochi no owari made/Hizo hasta su final  
**

******Watashini tsukutteta/Lo que el hizo por mi  
**

******Kokoro/Corazon  
**

Se acerco a la computadora donde estaba almasenado el programa CORAZON y apreto el boton para activarlo.

-Pronto todo esto acabara.

_-No debes usar este sistema porque es demasiado pesado para ti - _recordo lo que le dijo el cientifico y se lleno de nostalgia, jamas lo habia sentido.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron y empezaron a escurrir de un liquido llamado lagrimas, algo dentro de su pecho empezo adolerle y al tocarlo se sentia un latido fuerte.

**Ima uguki hajimeta kasokusuru kiseki/Ahora empieza a moverse un milagro.**

**Nazeka namida ga tomara nai/¿Por que las lagrimasno se detienen?**

**Naze watashi furueru? kazakusuru kodou/Estoy temblando un milagro a gran velocidad  
**

**Kore ga watashi no nozonda kokoro?/¿Esto es lo que deseaba? lo que llaman corazon  
**

El empezo a llorar y a temblar cada vez mas.

-¿Que es esto? ¿Lo que llaman corazon? - grito pero su voz habia cambiando, sonaba como la de un humano.

Kyle respondio a todo lo que desia el programa, eso era lo que el cientifico habia echo por el ¿Porque el cientifico era tan bueno con el? en ese momento no lo entendia...

En el monitor se proyectaron una serie de imagenes, en una habia un chico gordo y castaño, en otra uno rubio con capucha y por ultimo un chico con el pelo negro y un gorro azul el cual se le hizo muy familiar.

**Fushigi, kokoro, kokoro, fushigi/Maravilla, corazon, corazon, maravilla**

**Watashi ha shitta yorukobu koto o/Ahora se lo que es la felicidad  
**

En una imagen estaba un chico pelirojo con una ushanka verde el cual exactamente igual a el, ese chico estaba sonriendo junto a los anteriores.

**Fushigi, kokoro, kokoro, fushigi/Maravilla, corazon, corazon, maravilla**

**Watashi ha shitta kanashimu koto o/Ahora se lo que es la tristesa  
**

En otra era el chico de la ushanka verde en una cama de hospital, en la siguiente el mismo chico en una cama de hospital pero ahora estaba inmovil, y por ultimo el chico del gorro azul llorando frente a una tumba que decia "Aqui descanse en paz Kyle Broflovski"

**Fushigi, kokoro, kokoro, mugen/Maravilla, corazon, corazon, sin fin**

**Nante fukaku setsuna i/Cuan profundos y conmovedores son  
**

Comenzo a romperse en lagrimas y se tiro al suelo, despues de tanto ese chico del gorro azul era el cientifico y el chico de la ushanka verde era Kyle, el verdadero. Alguna vez supo lo que era la felicidad, amistad y los sentimientos.

**Ima hizuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o/Ahora me doy cuenta de la razon** **de mi nacimiento**

**Kito hittori ha sabishii/Estar solo debe ser tan triste  
**

-El corazon es...

Kyle volteo a ver los restos del cientifico con trisesa.

_***FLASH BACK***_

_-Te tengo un regalo Kyle - dijo el cientifico.__ Le enseño una ushanka color verde - ¿Te gusta?  
_

_Kyle no respondio pero aun haci se la puso  
_

_***FIN FLASH BACK***  
_

Le hizo entender que el chico de la ushanka de nombre Kyle era muy cercano al cientifico, pero el chico murio a si que el cientifico busco la forma de trarlo de vuelta, por eso el cientifico le dio tanto cariño aunque el nunca se lo correspondiera.

**Sou, anohi, anotoki/En ese dia en ese momento**

**Subete no kiokuni/Vivo cada memoria  
**

**Yadoru kokoro ga afuredasu/ Y ahora mi corazon se desborda  
**

-El corazon es... - tartamudeo llorando.

Vio bajo sus pies un pequeño petalo, lo sostuvo con sus dedos, se seco las lagrimas y sonrio. Salio tras una puerta donde nunca habia pasado pero sabia que algo le haguardaria ahi, no era mas que un bello jardin con muchas flores. En ese momento "Te quiero" era mas que simples palabras.

**Ima ieru hontou no kotoba/Y ahora puedo decirlo en verdad**

**Sasageru anata ni/Y esto es para ti.  
**

Su corazon comenzo a latir y sonrio como nunca.

-¡Esto es hermoso! - dijo feliz - ¡Gracias!

**Arigatou, arigatou/Gracias, muchas gracias**

**Kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete/Por darme vida en este mundo  
**

**Arigatou, arigatou/Gracias muchas, gracias  
**

**Issho ni sugoseta hibi o/Por los dias que pasamos juntos  
**

**Arigatou, arigatou/Gracias, muchas gracias  
**

**Anata ga watashi ni kureta subete/Por todo lo que me diste  
**

Corrio por el bello campo y aunque estuviera solo sintio como el cientifico estaba a su lado, estaba tan agradecido por todo lo que el le habia dado pero sobre todo haber estado con el siempre.

-El corazon es lo que hace que sentamos amor, alegria o el dolor de la tristesa pero eso es lo hermoso del corazon - dijo feliz.

Volvio entrar a la casa y se paro frente los restos del cientifico, en las piernas tenia la ushanka verde, Kyle se la puso en la cabeza.

**Arigatou, arigatou/Gracias, muchas gracias**

**Eien utau/Cantare por siempre.  
**

-Cantare ¡Por siempre!**  
**

Fue un milagro, el robot que obtuvo su propio corazon, sigui funcionando y canto todos sus sentimientos. Pero el milagro no duro mucho. El corazon fue demasiado para el. Sin poder soportar su peso, la maquina cayo y nunca pudo moverse nuevamente, sin embargo, en su cara habia una gran sonrisa que parecia... parecia un angel.

-Gracias, St-tan.

* * *

La verdad la cancion me hizo llorar TT_TT y espero que a ustdes tambien. Esperen pronto Kokoro Kiseki de Len kagamine para que Stan nos cuente su punto de vista.

Dejen reviews.


	2. KOKORO KISEKI

La segunda parte de la historia jiji

Cancion: Kokoro kiseki

Interprete: Len Kagamine

POSDATA: Quise poner la letra tambien en japones pero no pude por varios motivos.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo no estaba solo, tenia a la persona que mas queria junto a mi pero esa persona murio a los diez años por culpa de su diabetes, fue un tragico dia verlo inmovil en la cama del hospital. Luche años para poder traerlo de vuelta junto a mi con ayuda de la robotica pero por mas que intente nunca lo habia podido lograr, hasta ahora...

**El primer milagro fue tu nacimento.**

**El segundo milagro fue el tiempo que pasamos juntos.  
**

Despues de tanto al fin habia resultado, algo que parecia imposible fue logrado. Tarde años en poder hacer una replica robot de Kyle despues de su muerte. Prepare los ultimos detalles de su ropa y ya estaba listo. Era un milagro.

**Un robot creado por un solitario cientifico**

**Eres resultado de un claro "MILAGRO"**

Lentamente abrio sus ojos con el sonido de mi voz.

-Hola, soy tu creador - dije.

-Hola - respondio inespresivo.

-Eres mi creacion 0.3 pero tu nombre es Kyle.

Tomo la mano de Kyle y la puse en su pecho para que sintiera el latir de su corazon.

-Esta cosa que late es el corazon - dijo Kyle cientificamente.

-Escucha, hay algo que no pude fabricar el programa corazon - respondi la duda - ¿Sabes para que es el corazon?

-Es un organo vital del ser humano que se encarga de bombear la sangre al cuerpo - respondio sin sentimeinto.

-Si pero es mas que eso - agregue.

Kyle puso su mano en su pecho y era obvio que no sintiera nada.

**Pero aun no estas completo **

**Ya que hay algo que no pude fabricar**

**Se trata del corazon ¿un programa?  
**

Me quede pensando que talves hubiera una forma de fabricar le un corazon o algo similar, lo mas adecuado seria un programa igual al de una computadora para hacerlo mas compacto, pero ¿Como lo haria?

-Kyle ¿quieres salir un rato? - le pregunte.

-Querer, accion que define un acto de voluntad a futuro - dio la definicion, estaba orgulloso del sistema palabras que le di.

Sonrei-¿Te gustaria que salgamos? - pregunte.

-Lo que mi creador desida para mi esta bien - dijo.

Tome su pequeña mano con delicadeza y lo conduje hasta el jardin.

-Mira todo esto - le dije - ¿No es hermosos?

-Hermoso: Palabra empleada como adjetivo calificativo en señal de belleza.

-No debes dar la definicon de todo lo que te digo - le pedi.

-Definicon: Proposición que trata de exponer de manera unívoca y con precisión la comprensión de un concepto o término.

No pude evitar reirme mucho.

-Creardo ¿Le ocurre algo en su sistema respiratorio? - pregunto inocentemente.

-Calma Kyle, es solo que no pude evitar reirme - explique.

-Buscando definicion de risa - fue lo unico que dijo - Definicion no encontrada.

-Esa palabra es algo que uno sabe de corazon y no de la mente - respondi.

-No comprendo ¿como el corazon es capaz de almacenar informacion aparte del cerebro?

-Si pero otro tipo de informacion.

Kyle quedo muy confundido y en shock.

Le mostre todo lo que tenia que mostrarle, las cosas que al Kyle original le hacian feliz, mientras me la psaba mucho tiempo en la computadora tratando de crear el CORAZON.

-Te tengo un regalo Kyle - le dije feliz, era su ushanka - ¿Te gusta?

Kyle no respondio pero aun haci se la puso

-Te vez muy bien con ella Kyle - dije.

-Lo que a mi creador le guste es lo que yo debo de hacer para complacerlo - dijo friamente.

Baje mi mirada con tristesa.

**Te quiero enseñar la alegria humana**

**Y tambien la tristesa  
**

**El cientifico del milagro lo desea  
**

Estuve años intentando hacer el programa inutilmente en la cumputadora pero no encontraba los complementos paraasegurar su funcionamiento.

-Diablos - maldige.

-¿Desea algo mas mi creador? - pregunto Kyle dejando una taza de cafe.

-No gracias Kyle - respondi.

El se fue pero me miro un pequeño instante.

Por mas que intentara algo este programa no responde, a este paso estaria listo cuando yo muriera. Era la principal causa de mi angustia.

**Su angustia continua**

**El tiempo sigue pasando  
**

**Cerca esta una voz cantando  
**

**"Este corazon"  
**

Ya estaba acabado, y envejeciendo sin embargo Kyle sigue igual, despues de todo es u robot y no crece, pero cada vez que lo veo bienen a mi memoria los dias donde Kyle y yo nos metiamos en lios y la sonrisa honesta de Kyle.

Finalmente lo consegui.

-¡Listo despues de años tengo hecho el CORAZON! - exclame con felicidad.

Acerque a Kyle y lo conecte con la computadora.

_-Empezando instalacion del programa CORAZON._

Empeze a ver como se estaba cargando el CORAZON pero algo no andaba bien.

-¿Que ocurre?

_-¡Error, error, error, a ocurrido un error!_ - grito la maquina.

Kyle temblo y poco a poco iba a quedarse inmovil pero rapidamente lo desconecte.

No tardo mucho en que Kyle volviera a estabilizarse.

-¿Pero que abre hecho mal? - me pregunte llorando.

-¿Que ocurrio mi creador? - pregunto.

_-_No debes usar este sistema porque es demasiado pesado para ti - le di como advertencia.

Empeze a llorar. En eso vi como era reflejado en los ojos verdes de Kyle, unos ojos vacios y sin alma.

**Soy reflejado en estos ojos**

**¿Que tipo de existencia eres tu?  
**

**El tiempo no es infinito para el  
**

**Sin embargo el todavia no lo entiende...  
**

-¿Por que estas llorando? - me pregunto Kyle.

-Kyle te quiero - fue lo unico que le respondi.

-¿Te quiero? no tiene logica emplear esas palabrar en una oracion - dijo sin sentimientos.

-No me entiendes, eso sigmifica que eres muy importante para mi y que estas en mi corazon.

Kyle se sobresalto mucho pues esa palabra no estaba en su sistema y nunca lo estaria.

-¡No comprendo! - grito.

**Maravilla, corazon, corazon, maravilla**

**Esta hablando de ser feliz  
**

_***FLASH BACK***_

_Fue el dia en el que le enseñe a Kyle a cantar.  
_

_-Toma la partitura de la cancion - le dije.  
_

_-Cancion Una canción es una composición musical para la voz humana y con letra.  
_

_-Repite despues de mi.  
_

_"Enseñame las palabras como siempre lo haces y yo las comvertire en una cancion de amor" - cante.  
_

_-Ahora repitelo tu - le indique.  
_

___"Enseñame las palabras como siempre lo haces y yo las comvertire en una cancion de amor" - canto pero sin embaargo su voz era inhumana y sin sentimiento.  
_

___Sin importar nada me sentia feliz.  
_

******Maravilla, corazon, corazon, maravilla**

******Esta hablando de ser triste.  
**

Es sentia una trstesa y una angustia enorme que empeze a llorar.

**********Maravilla, corazon, corazon,** sin fin  


******Mas haya de lo que yo puedo comprender.  
**

Se apreto la cabeza con fuerza al igual que yo. Ya habia sido un gran milagro que Kyle pudiera moverse y el timepo que pasamos juntos pero despues de aquello podria aver un tercer milagro, la respuesta:imposible.**  
**

**El primer milagro fue tu nacimiento**

**El segundo milagro fue el tiempo que pasamos juntos  
**

**El tercer milagro, no... noy hay un tercer milagro.  
**

Estaba en la sala donde tenia las cumputadoras lleno de frustracion cuando depronto escuche...

_-Mensaje recivido, la fuente es... el futuro ¿Yo? - _eso dijo la maquina, la voz era la misma de Kyle solo que sonaba mas humana.

**Atravez de unos cientos de años este mensaje llegara**

**Una voz de un angel del futuro  
**

**Una voz cantando para su corazon._  
_**

La voz estaba cantando de una forma tan humana, me llene de felicidad. Abra un tercer milagro.**  
**

**El primer milagro fue tu nacimiento**

**El segundo milagro fue el tiempo que pasamos juntos**

**El tercer milagro es tu sincero corazon del futuro.**

En el mensaje veia a Kyle sonreir como el Kyle original solia hacerlo.

-_¡Te quiero! - _dijo el Kyle del mensaje.

Un milagro mas no seria inecesario.

**No necesito un cuarto milagro**

**No necesito uno mas.  
**

Corri a abrazar a Kyle apretando su cabeza.

-Gracias - le dije.

**Gracias, Gracias**

Aunque no tuviera el corazon siempre lo amaria como fuera. Me dispuse a pasar mis ultimos años con el aunque esos años fueron los mas cortos, fueron los mas bellosy felices, y cuando fue le momento de decirle adios a la vida... lo utimo que vi fueron sus ojos verdes.

-Gracias - fue lo ultimo que dije...

_En el tercer milagro se producieron dos a la vez; uno de ellos es una repentina comunicacion con el futuro._

_Otro es el programa de modificacion.  
_

_Su cancion corregida de su propia mente. Se trata de una correcion para que el obtenga su corazon.  
_

_La vida de el acabo, el le dejo como herencia la soledad y le encomendo la llave del milagro.  
_

_-CO-RA-ZON.  
_

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bueno el fin, espero que les haya gustado y diganme si quieren que haga un pequeño epilogo para hacerlo ^_^  
**

**Dejen reviews por favor.  
**


	3. EPILOGO

El pequeño epilogo espero les guste. Esta basado en la version Kokoro y Kokoro Kiseki.

* * *

**EPILOGO  
**

_El primer milagro fue tu nacimiento_

_El segunfo milagro fue el tiempo que pasamos juntos  
_

_El tercer milagro fue tu sincero corazon del futuro  
_

Algo milagroso ocurrio en el momento que Kyle obtuvo su corazon.

-Ahora que comprendo el amor. tuviste que marcharte - Kyle sollozo - ¿Porque Stan? ¿porque?

_***FLASH BACK***_

_Kyle estaba en la cama del hospital paso al infierno. Stan y su familia estaban a su lado.  
_

_-Kyle ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto Stan pero Kyle no le respondio - No te preocupes te pondras bien y podremos seguir jugando.  
_

_-¿Porque piensas eso? - pregunta Kyle.  
_

_-Porque pudieron controlar tu diabetes una vez uqe no puedan hacerlo otra - explico.  
_

_Kyle bajo la mirada-Me alegra tenerte a mi lado Stan, eres mi mejor amigo - dijo - Por eso me duele tener que dejarte.  
_

_Stan se quedo en shock-¿Que estas diciendo Kyle?  
_

_Kyle empieza a ponerse debil y entre cerrar los ojos un poco.  
_

_-Adios Stan, te quiero.  
_

_-¡No digas eso! - grito y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos -Te quiero Kyle, te quiero a mi lado.  
_

_-Prometeme algo, prometeme que no lloraras cuando no este - dijo.  
_

_-Pero Kyle... - intento secarse la lagrimas y resistirlas.  
_

_Kyle volteo a ver a Stan y sonrio-Antes de irme ¿puedes hacerme otro favor? - dijo - Quiero que cantes conmigo una ultima vez.  
_

_Ambos empezaron a cantar.  
_

_"Enseñame las palabras como siempre lo haces y yo las convertire en una cancion de amor"  
_

_En eso Kyle se queda paralizado.  
_

_-Adios Stan - dijo y cayo para siempre.  
_

_-¿Kyle? ¡Kyle!  
_

_*** FIN FLASK BACK***  
_

-Debo ser fuerte - dijo secando sus lagrimas - A Stan no le hubiera gustado que llorara.

Puso una sonrisa en su rostro y salio al patio.

-Recojere flores para llevarselas a Stan - dijo feliz.

Arranco diversas flores del suelo mientras cantaba.

_"Gracias, gracias"_

**_..._En un lejano pasado...**

-Bien, ya es hora - dijo Stan, el cual ya era un anciano cenil.**  
**

Fue a su monitor donde escucho la voz de Kyle cantando.

-¿Que es esto? - se pregunto.

En el monitor estaba Kyle cantando feliz. Stan toco la pantalla y una luz rodeo su cuerpo entero y fue absorvido literalmente por el.

**...En el futuro...**

Kyle se acerco al monitor, pero de este objeto salio una luz blanca.

-¿Que es? - se pregunto asustado.

Algo aparte de la luz habia salido de ahi aunque no era algo mas bien era un chico un poco mas alto que Kyle con un gorro azul.

-¿Donde estoy?

-¿Que? ¿Stan? - pregunto, inmediatamente lo reconocio y corrio a abrazarlo - ¡Stan!

-¿Kyle? no comprendo ¿como llegue aqui? ¿porque de nuevo tengo 10 año? - no paro de preguntar - Espera un momento ¡Me abrazate!

-Si Stan, gracias a ti tengo un corazon - explico.

-¿Como?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que de nuevo estamos juntos.

Stan abrazo a Kyle y el tambien a Stan.

**Ahora puedo decirlo en verdad**

**(Atravez de unos cientos de años llegara este mensaje)  
**

**Y esto te lo dedico a ti.  
**

**(Una voz de un angel del futuro, una voz cantando para su corazon)  
**

Kyle tomo la mano de Stan y lo llevo de nuevo al jardin.

-Te quiero Stan - dijo Kyle

-Y yo a ti Kyle pero siempre te querido mas que a un amigo - dijo Stan

-¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto.

-Que te amo

-Stan... tambien te amo - dijo Kyle feliz.

**Gracias, gracias**

**(El primer milagro fue)  
**

**Por darme vida en este mundo  
**

******(Tu naciemnto)**

Juntos corrieron por el jardin tomados de la mano.

-Kyle eres un claro milagro - dijo Stan.

-Porque.

-Por haber nacido en este mundo - explico.

-No, eso fue por ti y por eso te doy gracias.

******Gracias, gracias  
**

******(El segundo milagro fue)  
**

******Por los dias que pasamos juntos  
**

******(El tiempo que pasamos juntos)  
**

-Tambien el tiempo que pudimos estar juntos - dijo Stan.

-Te doy gracias por nunca haberme dejado solo.

******Gracias, gracias  
**

******(El tercer milagro es)  
**

******Por todo lo que me diste  
**

******(Tu sincero corazon del futuro)  
**

Stan toco el pecho de Kyle y sintio el corazon latir.**  
**

-Tu corazon es un milagro.

-El milagro fue que lo hiciste tu, gracias.

******Gracias, gracias  
**

******(No necesito un cuarto milagro)  
**

******Cantare por siempre  
**

******(No necesito uno mas)  
**

Stan toco la cara de Kyle y beso sus labios, en un momento se separaron.

-¡Cantaremos por siempre! - dijeron juntos.

_"GRACIAS, GRACIAS"_

Despues se quedaron dormidos en el jardin, Kyle apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Stan.

En un momento, Stan volvio a ser un anciano cenil y desaparecio.

Cuando Kyle desperto, no vio a Stan pero no se preocupo. Aunque su cuerpo empezo a ponerse mas y mas debil, hasta caer sin embargo seguia sonriendo.

-Gracias S-tan.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y la cancion que cantan al principio es The clokwork llulaby de Rin Kagamine.

Dejen Reviews


End file.
